Hanakotoba
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Dibalik kelopak bunga terdapat makna tersembunyi yang menjadikannya sebagai ungkapan perasaanku padamu.


**Hanakotoba**

**Raku Ichijou and Chitoge Kirisaki**

**Nisekoi by Naoshi Komi  
**

* * *

_Bunga adalah lambang komunikasi dan pengakuan rasa cintaku padamu._

_Dengan bungalah, semua perasaan yang terpendam dalam hatiku terwakilkan olehnya._

* * *

Raka Ichijou, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku adalah putra tunggal dari seorang yakuza. Sebagai anak tunggal maka aku diharuskan untuk menjadi penerus tou-san tetapi aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dunia hitam tersebut. Aku ingin meraih jalanku sendiri, jalan yang benar dan jauh dari dunia hitam. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pegawai pemerintah dan mempunyai kehidupan yang normal, menikah dan mempunyai anak untuk menemani hidupku di hari tua.

Kehidupanku selama enam belas tahun ini masih berjalan dengan normal, selalu memasak untuk bawahanku—karena aku menyukai kegiatan masak, belajar di sekolah, mengikuti kegiatan olahraga dan masih banyak hal normal lainnya. Tetapi kehidupanku yang normal berubah seketika saat seorang perempuan bernama Chitoge Kirisaki datang dalam kehidupanku yang sempurna.

Aku sangat tidak menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Ia itu memiliki kepribadian yang kasar yang tersembunyi di tubuh seorang perempuan. Aku tidak menyukainya karena aku mengalami sebuah insiden yang membuatku memanggilnya perempuan gorila dan dia memanggilku tauge bodoh. Ah, perempuan itu sudah membuat hidupku menjadi kacau balau. Lebih parah dari itu, ternyata kami terikat dalam tali pertunangan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sama sekali. Bermula ketika aku harus diseret ke dalam urusan keluarga yang mengharuskan aku menikah dengan salah satu putri dari saingan keluarga tou-san yang ternyata Chitoge-lah perempuan yang akan ditunangkan denganku. Aku tidak menduga ketika melihat perempuan gorila itu berada di rumahku dan membuat jantungku ingin lepas . Kenyataan itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

Ah, sial! Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku. Padahal aku tidak menyukai perempuan macam gorila seperti Chitoge. Terpaksa kami harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini walaupun kami sama-sama tidak saling menyukai. Jika kami tidak berpura-pura maka akan terjadi pertempuran berdarah dalam keluarga kami. Semuanya benar-benar berubah, hidupku sudah tidak berjalan dengan semestinya dan itu adalah salah Chitoge Kirisaki yang menghancurkan hidupku.

Kalau aku boleh jujur dibalik sikapnya yang seperti gorila hutan, dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik dengan rambut pirang yang panjang dan memiliki senyum yang sungguh luar biasa indah. Tetapi semua itu harus disamarkan oleh kelakuannya yang seperti orang hutan.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan wanita itu?" Tanyaku seraya mengacak rambut hitamku.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan aku dan Chitoge menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selama sebulan terakhir ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Ketika aku berpapasan dengan Chitoge, aku merasa ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar dalam relung hatiku. Detak jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, seperti aku habis berlari cukup lama. Padahal aku sangat tidak menyukainya, tetapi aku seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jangan lupakan ketika ia tersenyum manis padaku walaupun aku tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyum yang bukan dari hatinya. Rasa benci pada dirinya mulai tersamarkan dengan rasa kagum yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

"Sial! Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan gorila itu." Gumamku seraya menatap langit-langit kamar.

.

.

.

_Bunga matahari, aku selalu memandangmu_.

Sejak bel pulang berbunyi, aku sudah menyiapakan diri untuk mengikuti Chitoge seharian ini. Biarlah sikapku menjadi pengecut seperti ini yang terpenting aku dapat memandangi dirinya walaupun hanya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Kini aku sedang berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Chitoge berdiri. Sudah sekian kalinya, aku hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan, terpisah oleh jarak yang sebenarnya dapat aku raih tetapi aku saat ini, hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mengagumi Chitoge—perempuan bersurai pirang yang saat ini berbincang dengan pengasuhnya yang menurutku sangat overprotektif dengan dirinya.

Sial, Aku seperti penguntit mesum. Pikirku macam-macam.

Bagaimana dia akan menyadari tentang keberadaanku jika aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ada untuk mencintainya. Aku benar-benar pengecut kelas tauge pasar. Aku melihat ia sedang berdiri seraya menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Menanggapi dengan malas ucapan-ucapan dari pengasuhnya. Di lihat dari jarak seperti ini pun, aku masih bisa melihat betapa cantik dan indah dirinya.

Ia tampak memegang seikat bunga matahari yang aku taruh ke dalam lokernya. Beruntung ia tidak membuangnya. Setidaknya aku dapat bernapas lega karena ia menyukainya. Aku lihat ia segera masuk ke dalam kediamannya sambil bersenandung riang. Pintu gerbang segera tertutup ketika pemiliknya sudah masuk ke dalam dan kini hanya ada aku yang melihat rumah mewah itu dari jauh. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja masuk ke dalam dan mengatakan akan ingin bertemu dengan tunanganku tetapi lidahku saat ini tersa kelu, kata-kata manis yang sudah aku siapkan pasti akan berubah menjadi kata-kata hinaan yang pastinya akan menyakitkan hatinya dan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya. Sehingga aku bersembunyi dan membiarkan mengalir apa adanya.

Setidaknya dengan seikat bunga yang aku berikan, aku berharap ia akan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menaruh perasaan padanya.

.

.

.

_Bunga anggrek merah muda, kasih sayang murni_

Pagi-pagi sekali aku kembali menaruh bunga yang sempat aku beli saat aku berangkat sekolah. Aku sengaja datang sepagi ini untuk menaruh bunga anggrek murah muda di dalam lokernya. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi pengagum rahasianya. Ini sungguh aneh tetapi aku menyukainya.

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Chitoge datang ke sekolah. Aku menuju kelas karena aku dapat melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Dengan segera bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

"Hey Chitoge, tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini." Ini suara Onodera, perempuan yang sempat aku sukai dan dia menyebut nama Chitoge. Itu berarti Chitoge sudah datang.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan penglihatanku dari loker Chitoge. Dapat aku lihat, ia sedang berjalan ke arah lokernya bersama dengan Onodera. Ia terlihat tersenyum walaupun wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Aku baru teringat bahwa setiap malam ia harus mempelajari tentang sejarah yakuza di Jepang dan juga mempelajari struktur organisasi yang akan menjadi miliknya kelak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chi?" Tanya Onodera khawatir.

Chitoge hanya mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Onodera. Aku lihat Chitoge memegang pundak Onodera dan memberitahukan Onodera agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dengan keadaannya. Semenit kemudian Onodera tersenyum dan mempercayainya.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan loker masing-masing. Aku berharap was-was ketika Chitoge ingin membuka loker. Ia membuka lokernya dengan perlahan. Aku memegang dadaku, berusaha menahan jantungku yang ingin keluar.

Aku melihat Chitoge menautkan alisnya yang menandakan bahwa dia bingung dengan yang berada di hadapannya, lalu tidak menunnggu lama ia tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Chitoge mengambil seikat bunga yang aku kirimkan dari lokernya.

Dapat aku dengar bahwa ia mengumamkan rangkaian kata-kata yang aku sematkan di bunga.

"Lidahku kelu dan bunga adalah penyambung lidahku padamu." Gumam Chitoge sambil tersenyum kemudian mencium bunga anggrek merah muda itu.

"Kau mendapatkan bunga. Indah sekali bunganya." Aku lihat Onodera begitu sangat tertarik ketika melihat bunga yang berada di tangan Chitoge.

"Mungkin." Jawab Chitoge singkat.

"Kau tahu makna dibalik bunga anggrek merah muda ini?" Chitoge menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya Onodera tahu?" Aku melihat Chitoge sepertinya penasaran dengan makna yang tersembunyi dari bunga anggrek yang aku kirimkan.

Onodera menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku pernah mempelajari bahasa bunga dan anggrek merah muda itu mempunya arti bahwa orang yang mengirimkannya mempunyai kasih sayang murni padamu. Ini sungguh romantis."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan bunga matahari?" Chitoge sepertinya begitu bersemangat ketika mengetahui bahwa bunga itu mempunyai bahasa tersendiri dibalik kelopaknya.

"Ia selalu memandangimu. Tanpa kau sadari, selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu memandangimu dari kejauhan." Onedera tersenyum, membuat Chitoge menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa, pria ini sedang jatuh cinta padamu." Tambah Onodera.

"Belum tentu." Rona merah samar terlihat di pipi putih milik Chitoge. Sungguh manis.

"Ah, sepertinya kau mendapatkan pengagum rahasia." Goda Onodera, menyenggol pundak Chitoge dan tertawa.

Wajah Chitoge yang memerah membuatku cintaku semakin besar dan tunggu sampai aku memberikan padanya kejutan yang akan aku beri esok hari.

.

.

.

_Anyelir merah, aku menginginkanmu._

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan saatnya aku mengajak Chitoge untuk berkencan. Ia sempat menolak ketika aku mengajak berkencan tetapi ketika aku mengingatkannya tentang perjanjian antara keluarga kami, ia segera mengiyakan ajakanku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berkencan? Kau aneh hari ini." Kira-kira begitulah yang ia ucapkan padaku dan aku hanya terdiam.

Kami sudah berada di taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah kami berdua. Ia terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, terlihat cocok dengan wajahnya. Kami sekarang berada di tempat _ice cream_, ia menyeretku untuk membelikannya sebuah _ice cream_ rasa vanilla. Kami segera menuju tempat _ice cream_ berada dan segera membelikannya. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan _ice crea_m yang aku belikan. Aku melihat ada _ice cream_ yang tersisa di sudut wajahnya, dengan segera aku menghilangkannya dari sana dengan ibu jariku. Dia membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan yang aku lakukan.

"Aku hanya membersihkan _ice cream_ darimu. Sudah besar tetapi makan seperti anak kecil." Ujarku, berusaha untuk menyamarkan rasa gugup yang menderaku.

Wajahnya memerah seketika, antara marah dan kesal padaku tetapi aku senang melihatnya seperti itu. Begitu manis seperti _ice cream_ yang berada di tanganku. Aku melihat dari kejauhan ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah kami dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Chitoge.

"Terima kasih adik kecil." Chitoge tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam anak kecil itu.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyaku, pura-pura penasaran.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan pengagum rahasia." Sindirku seraya tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

Aku sengaja menyuruh anak kecil itu untuk menyerahkan bunga pada Chitoge saat aku mengajak ke taman bermain dan ini bagian dari rencanaku.

"Ck, tentu saja. Aku ini cantik, jadi wajar kalau aku mempunyai pengagum rahasia. Berbeda dengan dirimu, sudah jelek terus seperti tauge bodoh." Chitoge mengejekku, namun aku tidak akan marah dengan kalimat pedas yang ia keluarkan.

"Bunga adalah bahasa cintaku. Aku mengagumimu seperti bunga yang saat ini kau pegang." Chitoge membaca kalimat yang aku tulis.

Sejenak ia terdiam, membacanya berulang kali kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Ini adalah suatu momen yang akan aku simpan dan selalu aku ingat. Senyuman itu tidak akan pernah aku buat menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" Aku melirik dari sudut mataku, melihatnya mencium bunga anggrek itu.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tersanjung dengan segala hal ini. Tidak ada yang pernah memujiku seperti ini karena banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan seorang lelaki untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku karena aku keturunan dari yakuza." Ia tersenyum lirih sambil memandangi anggrek yang ia pegang.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka hanya tidak tahu tentang dirimu." Aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ia menoleh padaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Momen ini menyadarkanku bahwa dibalik sikap kasarnya selama ini, ternyata menyimpan sebuah kepedihan dan kerapuhan dirinya. Dari luar dia memang seperti besi yang tidak mudah dipatahkan tetapi jika aku melihat yang di dalam dirinya maka Chitoge hanyalah kayu yang mudah hancur jika dipatatkan bahkan dileburkan. Aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa aku akan menjaga kayu itu agar tidak tersentuh oleh siapapun, aku akan menjaganya seperti emas.

"Ayo kita ke sana." Aku menjulurkan tanganku padanya.

.

.

.

_Bunga mawar merah, aku jatuh cinta padamu/jadilah pacarku._

Lagi dan lagi aku mengendap-ngendap datang ke sekolah, sebelum orang di rumahku terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku berusaha untuk selalu datang lebih awal dan meletakkan bunga yang penuh arti ke dalam loker Chitoge. Namun perasaanku sedang berkecamuk, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalar dalam diriku. Aku mengabaikannya. Setelah di sekolah, aku segera menuju loker Chitoge. Aku melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang melihatku memasukkan bunga mawar ini ke dalam loker Chitoge. Baru saja aku akan memasukannya, aku mendapati suara langkah yang mendekat ke arah loker ini. Aku berusaha menutupi muka dengan pintu loker, berharap orang itu segera pergi dari sana. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sudah datang sepagi ini kecuali ada keperluan, seperti dirinya.

"Cepat tunjukan wajahmu." Suara ini—suara Chitoge.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapku, aku menutup hidungku berusaha untuk mengubah suara menjadi berbeda.

"Apa kau ingin pintu loker itu menghancurkan mukamu." Ancaman Chitoge sungguh sadis. "Jika kau tidak juga memperlihatkan wajahmu maka aku tidak pernah tahu tentang dirimu." Tambahnya dengan suara lirih.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kabur, tetapi sebagai anak dari seorang yakuza, itu tidak memungkinkan diriku kabur dan tidak bertanggung jawab dengan permasalahan ini. Bisa-bisa kelaki-lakianku dipertanggung-jawabkan.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menandakan bahwa aku menyerah tanpa syarat. Aku mundur satu langkah agar Chitoge bisa melihat wajahku.

"KAU!" Serunya terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Chitoge benar-benar terkejut, seperti melihat mayat yang hidup kembali dari kematiannya. Aku tersenyum kikuk, lidahku seperti tersedak di kerongkongan. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari sana.

"Coba kau jelaskan." Aku melihat Chitoge sudah dapat mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya.

Aku mengaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Err, aku juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa dari benci bisa jadi cinta?"

Chitoge mengerutkan keningnya, aku tahu bahwa ia pernah mendengar ungkapan ini.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku memang pernah membencimu karena kau seenaknya menendang wajahku dan memberiku label nama dengan 'touge bodoh'. Dari situ aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan perempuan macam gorila sepertimu. Tetapi seiringnya waktu—" aku mengambil jeda, mengatur napasku yang sepertinya ingin habis."Aku menyukaimu atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Aku berharap pertunangan kita tidak berakhir. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istri di masa depanku." Lanjutku.

Ia memegang dagunya, berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata yang aku ucapkan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bunga yang kau berikan?"

"Itu, itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara denganmu. Makanya dengan bungalah, aku menyampaikan setiap kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa aku ucapkan. Ah, kau bisa menganggapku pengecut tetapi seperti itulah kenyataannya." Aku benar-benar malu berbicara dan berhadapan dengannya. Aku belum menyiapkan mental jika harus bertemu dengannya dalam situasi ini.

"Lalu bunga apa yang kau berikan padaku sekarang?"

Aku mengambil bunga mawar merah dari lokernya dan menunjukkan padanya.

"Dan artinya?" ia menunjuk mawar merah yang aku pegang. Meminta penjelasan arti tersembunyi dari mawar merah ini.

Aku kembali menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

Ia langsung terdiam ketika mendengar kalimatku. Tatapan matanya padaku membuat tubuh diam seketika, seperti air yang menjadi es. Tatapan itu memintaku untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak dengan yang aku ucapkan tadi tetapi aku hanya dapat diam, terbius oleh pancaran indah kedua matanya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berani mengatakan lebih pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan dirimu." Duniaku rasanya ingin runtuh ketika mendengar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

Aku memang selalu tidak pernah berbuat baik padanya, tetapi aku sudah memperbaiki sikapku padanya. Ah, ini sungguh di luar rencanaku.

"Bukankah kita ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tunggu, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Jangan-jangan aku masih mempunyai harapan bahwa cintaku terbalas.

"Aku tidak menganggap Ichijou sebagai kekasih bohonganku." Ia mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku, mengambil setangkai mawar merah selagi aku lengah.

Apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang aku dengar. Aku berharap ini bukan ilusi semata yang aku dengar dan lihat. Berarti selama ini, Chitoge mencintaiku.

"Ne, Raka berhentilah menjadi touge bodoh." Chitoge mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Hahaha." tawaku hambar.

"Dasar tauge bodoh." Ia tertawa dengan suara yang begitu indah.

"Chitoge," Panggilku, menghentikan tawanya.

"Hm,"

"Maukah kau kencan denganku?" Kini aku tidak perlu takut lagi jika berkencan dengan Chitoge karena sekarang ia adalah kekasih sesunggunya.

"Aku terima dengan senang hati."

**THE END**


End file.
